Инспектор, Который Выжил
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: Сиквел к аниме "Козетта" (2007). Жизнь инспектора Жавера разворачивается на 360 градусов))) (хорошо, если не по Цельсию:)


**«Друг человека, или Инспектор, Который Выжил»**

Эпизод 1 («На кладбище»)

"Вальжан... Вечно ты ускользал от меня. И в это раз ускользнул. Мне столько нужно  
сказать тебе, а ты не можешь услышать!... Или можешь?"  
Жавер с печальным вздохом надел цилиндр и двинулся прочь. У могилы стояли Козетта  
с супругом и долговязый подросток, в мальчишески нескладной фигуре которого  
инспектору почудилось что-то знакомое. Ему не было места среди этих людей.  
Собственно, он бы даже не смог объяснить им свое присутствие здесь. 

Скорбная группа у надгробия выглядела такой сплоченной, что Жавер с особенной  
остротой ощутил свое одиночество. Его кольнула зависть к этим людям, которые  
поддерживали друг друга в своей общей утрате, а главное - никто не оспаривал их  
право горевать о ней.  
"Ну а ты, Вальжан? Ты тоже думаешь, что мне здесь не место? - мысленно обратился  
инспектор к тому, чье тело покоилось под простой каменной плитой.- Спасибо. И...  
прости меня. Прости, если можешь."  
Жавер по натуре был чужд мистицизма, но сама атмосфера старого кладбища  
располагала к этому, и он невольно замедлил шаги, словно ожидая какого-то знака  
или ответа. Он вздрогнул, услышав за спиной быструю дробь каблуков.  
- Инспектор Жавер! Месье инспектор, подождите!  
- Мадам? - он остановился и обернулся, глядя на молодую женщину с хорошо знакомым  
ей неприступным видом. Точно так же инспектор смотрел в день ареста Тенардье,  
когда Козетта сбивчиво от волнения умоляла его разыскать исчезнувшего отца. Внешне  
он не выразил сочувствия, но согласился помочь, поэтому Козетту не пугало  
непроницаемое выражение его лица. Она доверяла этому суровому человеку. 

Козетта, точнее, баронесса Понмерси, выросла красавицей и как две капли воды  
походила на мать, которую Жавер отлично помнил - память, на беду, у него была  
профессиональная. Но в данный момент молодая женщина не выглядела даже  
хорошенькой, не то что красивой. Красные глаза, распухшие губы и нос - слезы не  
красят белокожих блондинок.  
- Чем могу служить, мадам? - сухо повторил Жавер, в то время как запыхавшаяся от  
быстрого бега Козетта пыталась перевести дух. - Какие-то проблемы?  
- Да... то есть нет, - поспешно ответила молодая женщина. - Всё в порядке, месье  
инспектор. Просто я... мы хотели бы пригласить вас на обед.  
- Зачем? - оторопело брякнул инспектор.  
- Почтить память папы, - девушка недоуменно вскинула заплаканные глаза. - Ему было  
бы приятно.  
- Да-да, инспектор, мы не примем отказа, - подхватил подоспевший Мариус. - Наша  
семья стольким вам обязана.  
- Ничем вы мне не обязаны, - резким тоном возразил Жавер. Юный барон Понмерси не  
внушал ему ни малейшей симпатии.  
- Да не ломайтесь, чего уж там! - встрял паренек. Как только он заговорил,  
инспектор узнал его - Гаврош! Выжил, паршивец! И каким-то образом прибился к  
семейству Понмерси. Бывший гамен сильно вытянулся с их последней встречи на  
баррикадах, превратился из мальчишки в подростка. Он был хорошо одет и выглядел  
опрятным и ухоженным.  
- Гаврош! - укоризненно воскликнула Козетта.  
"Они все сумасшедшие, - с некоторым испугом подумал Жавер. - Видимо, безумие  
Вальжана заразительно." И с огромным изумлением услышал свой собственный голос,  
отвечающий:  
- Благодарю. Когда? 

**Эпизод 2 (авт. Лорен Франц, пер. Е.Романенко) «Последние слова****»**

_(месяцем ранее) __flashback_

Одинокий фиакр катится по пустынной сельской дороге. В живописной долине между двумя зелеными холмами спит небольшая деревушка. Когда фиакр останавливается , из него на обочину выходит высокий худощавый человек с резкими чертами лица, одетый во все черное. Расплатившись с возницей, он незаметно растворяется в сумерках.

Час уже поздний, и почти во всех домах огни погашены. На узких улочках темно и тихо. Завернув за угол, незнакомец останавливается возле единственного дома, в котором все еще горит свет. Сквозь стекло он видит в окне силуэт обитателя дома – широкоплечего немолодого человека с копной седых волос. Он видел этого человека тысячи раз, но теперь тот выглядит усталым, осунувшимся и постаревшим. Хозяин дома садится в кресло возле очага спиной ко входу. Незнакомец, казалось, только и ждал этого момента, чтобы беззвучно проскользнуть в незапертую дверь.

Жан Вальжан,- чуть слышно произносит человек в черном.

Хозяин дома вздрагивает. На земле остался лишь один человек, кто мог бы назвать его настоящим именем.

Жавер (а это именно он) выходит из тени.

Неужели ты думал, что я не смогу тебя разыскать? Мне следовало бы обидеться на тебя за такое низкое мнение о моих профессиональных качествах! - иронично произносит он.

Зрачки Вальжана становятся шире, он медленно встает с кресла.

Жавер, ради всего святого…. Я болен; я…

Довольно! Успокойся, Вальжан, я вовсе не собираюсь тебя арестовывать.

Нет? Но тогда зачем…?

Вальжан с облегчением выдыхает, но вид у него несколько озадаченный.

Жавер в два шага пересекает комнату и занимает место у окна, спиной к Вальжану. Сцепив руки за спиной, он смотрит в окно на усыпанное звездами небо, медленно подбирая нужные слова.

Барон Понмерси попросил меня разыскать тебя и узнать о твоем состоянии здоровья …ради душевного спокойствия своей жены… как, впрочем, и своего собственного.

Это не лечится.

Что? - ошеломленно замирает инспектор.

Моя болезнь…она неизлечима, - повторяет Вальжан, не поднимая глаз. – Хотя для тебя это вряд ли плохая новость. Скоро меня не станет, и тебе не придется больше меня преследовать.

Жавер снимает цилиндр и нервно вертит его в руках.

Парижский префект считает тебя погибшим на баррикадах. Считай, нет человека – нет проблемы.

Это ты им так сказал? Но почему?- в голосе Вальжана слышится сильное недоумение.

Потому, - поворачивается Жавер лицом к собеседнику, - что сейчас передо мной вовсе не каторжник Жан Вальжан, которого я знал когда-то. Тот человек давным-давно мертв. Равно как и тот инспектор Жавер, которого ты знал раньше. Он умер в ту ночь на мосту Менял.

На мосту?…

Жавер снова отворачивается к окну, осознав вдруг, что проговорился.

Вальжан морщит лоб; смущение в его взгляде внезапно сменяется выражением ужаса, как будто его только что осенило, что именно чуть было не случилось в ту ночь.

Ты... собирался покончить с собой…из-за меня?…

Я не говорил, будто горжусь этим фактом своей биографии, - инспектор хмурится, затем тяжело вздыхает. – Видишь ли…я **хотел **верить в то, что люди неспособны меняться. Потому что тогда… тогда бы это была не их вина, что они такие, какие есть, ведь так? Мне было проще, легче считать, будто мои отец и мать **не могли **стать другими людьми, **не могли **относиться ко мне по-человечески, чем принять тот факт, что они просто **не захотели…**

На секунду инспектор прикрывает глаза, чтобы Вальжан не видел в них тщательно скрываемую боль.

Жавер, мне очень жаль…

И Жавер знает, что Вальжану **действительно **искреннежаль его. Этот человек, который, казалось бы, должен больше всех ненавидеть его, оказался первым, кто проявил к нему сочувствие; и это еще более возвышает Вальжана в глазах инспектора.

Одно дело – сохранить жизнь своему врагу. Искренне сочувствовать ему – совсем другое. Но Жавер не привык к таким чувствам по отношению к себе, и, проигнорировав подступающий к горлу ком, лишь сдержанно кивает в знак признательности.

Вальжан собирается кивнуть ему в ответ, но его лицо искажает гримаса боли.

Тебе плохо?

Бывало и похуже.

Он не добавляет «по твоей вине», но это окончание фразы напрашивается само собой. В тоне Вальжана нет злопамятства, лишь горькая правда-матка, от которой Жавер чувствует неприятный укол совести.

Да уж, - бормочет он, поникнув, - бывало…

Это пройдет.

Твоя дочь очень беспокоится о тебе, - Жавер пробует сменить тему разговора. – Они с мужем вот уже несколько недель тебя безуспешно ищут.

Вальжан вдруг смотрит на него с испугом.

Ты ведь не скажешь им, где я?…

Инспектор снова хмурится, на минуту задумавшись.

Если ты желаешь прятаться от них, то это, в общем-то, ваше семейное дело, а отнюдь не мое. Так что от меня они ничего не узнают, если ты не захочешь.

Он долго и пристально смотрит на собеседника.

…Но ты должен сказать им сам. Именно ты, не я. Одного я никак не могу понять: ты ведь очень привязан к дочке Фантины. И она к тебе тоже. Если ее так расстроило твое исчезновение, зачем же тебе от нее скрываться?! Знай она, где ты находишься, да еще в таком состоянии, прилетела бы сюда тотчас. Почему же ты ее держишь в неведении, скажи на милость? Не понимаю…

Это ее только взволнует…

Она будет волноваться куда сильнее, если не будет знать, жив ты или уже нет.

Вальжан колеблется.

Дело не только в моей болезни, Жавер. Дело в моем прошлом…

Жавер застигнут врасплох.

Ты хочешь сказать, что ей ничего не известно?! Ты так и не сказал ей?…

Нет.

Как же тогда ты умудрялся объяснять ей, почему вам нельзя выходить до наступления темноты; все эти ваши постоянные переезды, уклонения от встреч с представителями властей, в конце концов?…

Козетта – умная девочка. Уверен, у нее были свои подозрения, но она никогда их не высказывала вслух. Я позволил ей забыть, как страшный сон, ее прежнюю жизнь, и она позволила мне сделать то же. Но теперь…теперь она замужем, у нее своя жизнь, и она не должна нести бремя моих прошлых грехов. А согласись я жить в семействе Понмерси, пришлось бы лишь преумножать количество лжи, а ее и без того достаточно. Нет, я не хочу этого, ни для себя, ни для нее.

Понимаю…

Как они там? Как она…счастлива?…

Взгляд Вальжана настолько робок и полон надежды, что Жаверу неудобно глядеть на этого сильного человека в минуту слабости. Ему теперь ясно, что отношение Вальжана к Козетте давно вышло за рамки долга, обещания, данного давно умершей Фантине. Она – не крест, который он вынужден нести, она – вся его жизнь. И все, что он хочет в **этой **жизни, - счастья для своей приемной дочери, а вовсе не для себя, и пускай она найдет свое счастье с совершенно чужим ему человеком.

И Жавер не может не догадываться, что загадочная болезнь Вальжана – отнюдь не следствие физиологических причин, но глубокой душевной раны.

Он осторожно подбирает слова для ответа.

С ними все в порядке. Правда, недавно мне пришлось нанести им незапланированный визит. Дело в том, что некий известный тебе субъект по фамилии Тенардье возомнил, будто знает о твоем прошлом нечто такое, за что можно заставить барона Понмерси раскошелиться. Когда его попытка шантажа провалилась, он напал на Мариуса с ножом.

При упоминании о Тенардье Вальжан бледнеет; и Жаверу видно, что тот винит себя в произошедшем. Это написано у Вальжана на лице. И отчасти инспектор согласен с ним: Мариус, может, и храбрый малый, но по сравнению с ними еще мальчишка, и не в состоянии защитить жену ото всех напастей. Конечно, и Вальжан отнюдь не всесилен (что ему как отцу трудно осознать), но Козетта нуждается в нем. Жавер по себе знает, каково это – быть брошенным собственными родителями, и он не может не чувствовать некоторую солидарность с девушкой, чей отец исчез с горизонта задолго до ее появления на свет, и чья мать умерла слишком молодой, причем фактически по его, Жавера, вине.

Да, пожалуй, именно свою долю вины он чувствует в том, что у этой девушки, по сути, не было детства, и это наталкивает его на мысль, что он тоже в некотором роде в ответе за нее; и чувство вины сменяется желанием искупления.

Фантину воскресить он не может, но вот помочь ее дочери ему вполне по силам.

К счастью, - продолжает он после паузы, - мне уже было известно о планах этого мерзавца, и я успел обезвредить его прежде, чем он смог осуществить задуманное. Теперь Тенардье снова за решеткой.

Вальжан облегченно выдыхает.

Теперь я перед тобой в вечном долгу. Как я могу отблагодарить тебя?

Ничем ты мне не обязан, - отмахивается инспектор. – Я всего лишь выполнял свой долг.

Поимка преступника – да, но забота о моих близких ведь не входит в твои обязанности? Это был **мой **долг, а я им пренебрег…

Тогда исполни его сейчас. Пошли за ними, позови их сюда, расскажи им все свои секреты. Возможно, твоя дочь будет сердиться на тебя…. а может быть, и нет. Да это и не важно. Важно то, что она нуждается в тебе, Вальжан. Быть со своей семьей – вот твой долг. Исполни его, и можешь ничем меня больше не благодарить.

А потом? Кто позаботится о ней **потом, **когда меня не станет?

То, о чем просит его Вальжан – вовсе не пустяк, все очень и очень серьезно. Но просить о **таком** кого попало он и не стал бы. Только того, кому всецело доверяет. И Жавер осознает, что подобная просьба, исходящая от такого человека, как Вальжан – не только и не столько тяжелый крест, сколько большая честь. А для Жавера – еще и долг, если не перед законом, то перед собственной совестью.

Я позабочусь о ней.

Часы в доме начинают бить полночь, а они все еще сидят и беседуют, словно старые друзья. Наверное, так оно и есть, вдруг думается инспектору. Старые друзья. Он не вполне уверен, как теперь можно их называть – никогда прежде он не считал нужным привязываться к другому живому существу; и сейчас его тревожит то, что их дружеский союз обречен вскоре распасться, едва образовавшись. Внезапно ему приходит мысль, что они с Вальжаном, в сущности, похожи друг на друга больше, чем кто-либо из них обоих готов признать, и, случись им встретиться в другое время и при других обстоятельствах, они несомненно бы стали лучшими друзьями.

Уже поздно,- вдруг спохватывается Жавер. – Мне, наверное, пора идти.

Он надевает свой цилиндр и поворачивается к выходу, но не успевает дойти до двери, как его останавливает голос Вальжана.

Жавер?

Тот оборачивается. Вальжан понимает, что, скорее всего, это будут последние слова, которые он скажет инспектору в этой жизни, и хочет сказать самое, по его мнению, важное из всех слов.

Спасибо тебе.

Жавер чуть заметно улыбается. Это непривычно для него, и его едва заметная улыбка оттенена грустью, осознанием того, что это, вероятно, их последняя встреча на этой грешной земле, но все же это именно улыбка, и его лицо сразу преображается, молодеет на глазах; резкие черты лица сглаживаются, осененные отблеском внутреннего света.

Нет, Вальжан, - он чуть склоняет голову перед собеседником, - это тебе спасибо. За все. Береги себя.

********Не пройдет и месяца, как в утренней газете Жавер прочтет некролог, из которого узнает о кончине месье Фошлевана. Эта новость его не удивит. Сдержав свое обещание, он приедет на кладбище, но не присоединится к скорбящим родным и близким Вальжана, а будет стоять в стороне, не дерзая приблизиться к надгробию.

- Прощай, Жан Вальжан, говорит он про себя. – Надеюсь, наши пути вновь пересекутся….

**Эпизод ****N**** 3 (Поминки) **

Месье инспектор, вы что-то совсем ничего не едите! Позвольте вашу тарелку, вы еще вон те блинчики не попробовали. Слава Богу, тесто получилось как раз таким, как месье Жан любил…

Да ешьте уже, в самом деле! – встрял вездесущий Гаврош. – Вы ж не балерина, чтобы фигуру блюсти!

Гаврош!

Жавер безучастно позволил хлопочущей Туссен в очередной раз наполнить его тарелку, подумав про себя, что, будь он частым гостем в этом доме, то однозначно вскоре смог бы соревноваться по корпулентности со своим начальником, префектом Жиске, который был отнюдь не астеником. Но тут же осадил себя: «Они пригласили тебя просто из вежливости. Дань памяти Вальжану, не более того». Почему-то эта мысль откликнулась чувством горечи в душе.

Инспектор не имел привычки ходить по гостям и сейчас чувствовал себя определенно не в своей тарелке. И не только в связи с переменой обстановки (хотя, честно признаться, обстановка в «гнездышке» молодоженов была куда теплее и уютнее, нежели в его съемной холостяцкой квартире). Нет, все дело в этих людях, так неожиданно позвавших его к своему семейному очагу помянуть «лучшего врага». Почему они относятся к нему настолько…по-человечески?

Сколько он себя помнил, Жавер всегда был один. Одиночество было его оболочкой, его «второй кожей», как и неизменный редингот. Он не привык жить иначе, и сейчас, сидя за общим столом, ощущал себя примерно как устрица, вытащенная из раковины. Да так оно, в сущности, и было. Хотя…глубоко задумавшись и машинально нарезая злополучный блинчик (на этот раз, кажется, сладкий) на мелкие кусочки, он задался вопросом: теперь, когда ему была дарована новая жизнь, возможно, «непривычно» не значит «неправильно». Возможно, он действительно попал сюда не случайно, и не стоит тащить в новую жизнь старые привычки…

Его взгляд неожиданно упал на стоящие на поминальном столе серебряные подсвечники. Чувство душевной горечи стало постепенно проходить. «Да, это все он. Жан Вальжан. Даже после смерти он продолжает влиять на всех и вся вокруг…»

За столом неожиданно воцарилась тишина. Будто очнувшись от забытья, инспектор оглянулся по сторонам и вдруг с ужасом понял, что от него ждут слова об усопшем.

Как и Вальжан, Жавер был человеком не слова, но дела. Ораторствовать он не любил. А уж рассуждать о высоких материях… Тем не менее, серьезные лица молодых Понмерси (и примкнувшего к ним Гавроша) были в данную минуту устремлены на него, и отступать было некуда. Поэтому инспектор, как и тогда, при их с Вальжаном последней встрече, проигнорировал подступивший к горлу предательский ком и чуть медленнее, чем обычно, поднялся со своего места.

- Не уверен, что обладаю правом высказываться о…о покойном, - начал инспектор неуверенно ( что для него было совсем нехарактерно). Слова упорно не шли.

Месье инспектор, из присутствующих за этим столом людей вы дольше всех знали месье Жана… - некстати вклинился Мариус в несколько затянувшуюся паузу.

Жавер поморщился, но не стал язвить в адрес юного горе-юриста.

Знал? Нет, господин барон, я не могу бросаться настолько самоуверенными заявлениями. Знал ли я Жана Вальжана по-настоящему? Может ли вообще хоть кто-нибудь из здесь сидящих утверждать, не кривя душой, что знал этого человека?

Все притихли, даже Гаврош, который до сего момента отмалчивался и был занят в основном едой, будто стремясь компенсировать свое голодное детство.

Жавер замешкался, вдруг осознав, что перегнул палку.

Прошу прощения, я не силен в искусстве светского общения. Я всего лишь имел в виду, что Жан Вальжан был…слишком исполинской фигурой, чтобы его можно было описать в двух словах. Вот вы, месье Мариус, только что сказали , что я дольше всех вас знал его. Поверьте, это не так. Да, наши пути пересеклись впервые довольно давно, но это не мешало мне почти четверть века заблуждаться на его счет. Да, я преследовал его почти двадцать лет, словно был его тенью, и все же не знал его как человека вплоть до самого последнего времени. Я считал его опасным преступником, а он оказался праведником. Я испытывал к нему неприязнь, а он уважал меня, несмотря ни на что. Я мечтал отправить его за решетку, а он спас мне жизнь….(тут Жавер невольно запнулся)….перечеркнул всю мою прежнюю жизнь и даровал новую. Я не умею красиво говорить, но могу сказать одно: он был настоящим человеком. Да, настоящим. Вот, пожалуй, и все.

Инспектор тяжело опустился на свое место с видом человека, только что переплывшего Ла-Манш, и осушил свой бокал с бургундским одним залпом.

Да, месье инспектор, пожалуй, вы правы, - промолвил пристыженный Мариус. Видимо, никто кроме Господа, не знал месье Жана до конца. Сам я…тоже некоторое время заблуждался в его отношении, - тут он смущенно опустил взгляд в тарелку.

Да уж, братец Мариус, - вдруг подал голос Гаврош, - после свадьбы ты повел себя довольно-таки по-свински, что было, то было!

Господа, не ссорьтесь! - вступила в разговор Козетта, обведя миролюбивым взглядом всех присутствующих. – Я тоже подчас вела себя глупо и неблагодарно по отношению к отцу, но он, будучи, как только что сказал месье инспектор, настоящим человеком, всех простил и не держал ни на кого зла. Отец видел в каждом человеке именно **человека**, образ Божий, как он мне не раз говорил. Ведь истинная любовь, хотя и видит недостатки ближних, все покрывает. Знаете, господа, ведь то, что мы все, настолько разные люди, собрались сегодня тут, это ведь неслучайно. Это отец нас всех собрал под одной крышей, я в это верю!

Ее взгляд упал на глубоко задумавшегося инспектора.

Помню, он говорил, что нехорошо человеку быть одному….В Писании так сказано.

Поэтому, - неожиданно встрял Гаврош, - мы посоветовались и решили, что... - с этими словами, к некоторому изумлению инспектора, подросток выскочил из-за стола, юркнул в дверь и с громким топотом убежал по коридору. Несколько секунд спустя топот раздался вновь, и слегка запыхавшийся паренек появился на пороге гостиной, держа на вытянутых руках пушистого, толстого белого щенка.  
- Это - вам! - объявил он, подходя к гостю и бесцеремонно сгружая свою ношу ему на колени.  
- М-мне? - выдавил оторопевший инспектор, в то время как щенок, встав на задние лапки, деловито обнюхивал его галстук и бакенбарды. - Это... что?  
- Собака, - пожав плечами, снисходительно пояснил Гаврош. - Пиренейский мастиф. Щенок нашего Шу-шу.  
- Собака, - тупо повторил Жавер, заторможенно наблюдая за щенком, изучающим содержимое его тарелки.  
- О нет, не кормите его со стола, потом не отучите! - воскликнула Козетта и, подхватив щенка, поставила его на пол. - Кадо, плохой мальчик!  
- Это его имя? - отмер инспектор. - Подарок?  
- Ну да, - улыбнулась молодая женщина. - Нам пришлось подержать его у себя некоторое время, не мог же малыш оставаться безымянным...

С-спасибо, - с усилием выговорил Жавер, ощутив, как на ногу навалилась теплая живая тяжесть - щенок, утомленный впечатлениями, сладко уснул на его ботинке. - Но... у меня никогда не было собак...  
- Да пустяки, инспектор, - Гаврош махнул рукой, едва не сбив со стола вазу с фруктами. - Это пастушьи собаки, они неприхотливые. И умные - страсть!  
- Гаврош! - укоризненно окликнул мальчишку Мариус. - Какая еще "страсть"? Нужно говорить "очень умные" или "необычайно умные"!  
- Ладно, ладно, извини!

Эпизод 4 («Подарочек»)

Домой инспектор вернулся затемно, сонный объевшийся щенок обнимал его лапками за шею. Лапки, кстати, были шириной с запястье взрослого мужчины - щенок обещал вырасти огромным, в папашу. Покачиваясь в такт движению фиакра, инспектор размышлял, как задобрить квартирную хозяйку, чтобы не отреагировала слишком бурно на нового жильца. И что с ним завтра делать, не на службу же с собой тащить? Инструкции Козетты и Гавроша - отгородить угол, постелить старые газеты, оставить воду, еду, игрушки и вещь со своим запахом - мешались у него в голове с воспоминаниями об уютной гостиной и милых, приветливых людях, с которыми он провел этот день - пожалуй, самый мирный день в своей жизни. На душе у него было легко и спокойно. "Это потому, что я немного пьян", - сказал он себе и тут же отбросил эту мысль: что такое три-четыре бокала вина для крепкого взрослого мужчины? Дело было не в них, а в том, что ему были рады - даже мальчишка, и тот уже не смотрел волчонком. Жавер не считал себя приятным человеком, и окружающие, очевидно, думали так же - во всяком случае, желающих общаться с ним вне службы до сих пор что-то не находилось…

….На следующее утро префект Жиске, слушая доклад инспектора, внезапно прервал его вопросом:  
- Вы плохо выглядите, Жавер. Нездоровы? Или не выспались? Снова всю ночь просидели в засаде? Послушайте, вы же не железный!  
- Не выспался, - кивнул инспектор и, к изумлению шефа, выдавил скупую улыбку. - Мне не давал спать щенок.  
- Вам не давал спать кто?! - не веря своим ушам, переспросил префект.  
- Щенок, - Жавер снова улыбнулся, смущенно и чуть ли не виновато. - Мне подарили щенка. Видите ли, он ест постоянно, когда не спит, и делает лужи постоянно, когда не ест.  
- С кем же вы его оставили? - озабоченно спросил префект.  
- Ни с кем, одного, - Жавер сделал движение, точно собираясь развести руками. - Миску с водой поставил, молока налил...  
- Нехорошо, - укоризненно покачал головой господин Жиске. - Он же маленький, ему страшно одному. Приносите его сюда, а я приведу свою Маркизу, пусть нянчится.  
- М-маркизу? - переспросил озадаченный Жавер. "Я сплю, ущипните меня", - мелькнуло у него в голове.  
- Это моя легавая, я же заядлый охотник, вы не знали? - добродушно рассмеялся толстяк. - Она уже старушка, десять лет. В свое время четырежды становилась мамочкой и очень любит возиться с малышами...

…Далеко за полночь в особняке месье Жильнормана зазвонил дверной колокольчик. Заспанный Баск открыл дверь - на пороге, держа в охапке завернутого в плед щенка, стоял расстроенный и сконфуженный Жавер. Было очевидно, что инспектор отдает себе отчет в неуместности визитов в такое время, но нуждается в безотлагательной помощи.  
- Простите за вторжение, мадам... господин барон, - обратился он к Козетте, закутанной в турецкую шаль с кистями поверх пеньюара, и к Мариусу, облаченному в халат. - Боюсь, что утром было бы слишком поздно...  
- Да что случилось? - сонно моргая, спросил вышедший на шум Гаврош.  
- Кадо заболел... - убитым голосом отозвался инспектор. - Ему плохо...  
- Что такое? - Козетта проворно сбежала по лестнице вниз и первым делом пощупала носик щенка - он был сухим и неприятно теплым. - Да не держите его, он вам руки до полу оттянет.

- Я сегодня целый день был очень занят, - печально сказал Жавер, - малыш был предоставлен самому себе, вот и... Сначала он сгрыз мою дубинку - одни щепки остались, потом обгрыз ножку стула, потом... потом ему стало нехорошо.  
- Проблевался, что ли? Ай!... - получив подзатыльник от Мариуса, Гаврош поспешил исправиться: - В смысле, его тошнило?  
- Да! - выпалил инспектор. - Раз десять уже! Сначала щепками, потом - желчью, потом - пеной! Он... он умрет? - дрогнувшим голосом спросил он, обводя присутствующих паническим взглядом.  
- Ничего страшного, месье Жавер, - улыбнулась Козетта. - Кадошке три месяца, так? Это просто у него зубы меняются, вот он и грызет всё подряд.  
- А то! - подхватил Гаврош. - Когда Шу-шу был маленький, он тоже всё грыз и бле... (звук подзатыльника) его потом тошнило!  
На осунувшемся лице инспектора отразилось неописуемое облегчение.  
- Знаете что? - сказала Козетта, озабоченно глядя на щенка, который и вправду выглядел вялым и нездоровым. - Поздно уже, оставайтесь у нас, мы вас устроим в комнатах для гостей. А завтра со службы заедете домой, возьмете вещи, которые вам понадобятся, - и снова к нам. А Кадошку оставите у нас, за ним Гаврош присмотрит, правда, Гаврош?  
- А то! - с важным видом кивнул подросток.  
Жавер обвел присутствующих вопросительным взглядом - Козетта излучала радушие, Мариус смотрел нейтрально-доброжелательно, Гаврош... Гаврош нахально подмигнул ему и скорчил рожицу.  
- Оставайтесь, месье Эмиль, - Козетта деликатно дотронулась пальчиком до его рукава. - Так будет лучше для малыша. Нельзя оставлять его без присмотра, пока он не поправится.  
- А. Да. Конечно. Благодарю.

**Эпизод 5 ( Соната**

Несколько месяцев спустя, в один теплый майский субботний вечер, инспектор в очередной раз как бы случайно оказался возле особняка Жильнорманов – Понмерси. Вернее, сам бы он обязательно сказал, что это проказник Кадо привел его сюда «по следу» (или по привычке?), но, на самом деле, его ноги как-то сами свернули по уже хорошо знакомому маршруту. Его смена закончилась, и Жавер мог себе позволить никуда не спешить.

Узнав от Баска, что ни Мариуса, ни его деда нет дома, он хотел было повернуть обратно и зайти в другой раз, но его внимание привлекли звуки музыки, доносящиеся из малой гостиной. Он подошел к дверям, да так и застрял на пороге как вкопанный.

Козетта сидела за роялем и играла что-то невообразимо легкое, воздушно-эфемерное, и в то же время необычайно проникновенное, буквально берущее слушателя за душу. Это была «Лунная соната», написанная уже четверть века назад Людвигом ван Бетховеном, но инспектору такие подробности были неизвестны. До недавних пор мир музыки и его собственный мир существовали параллельно, никак не пересекаясь. Да и сам мир Жавера, что в Тулоне, что в Монтрейле, что первые годы в Париже, не очень-то отличался разнообразием. Но год назад этот мир рухнул, и теперь на его обломках медленно, но верно возводился новый, непривычный; которому, благодаря все тому же семейству, в чьем доме он сейчас находился, предсказуемость и однообразие отнюдь не грозили.

О, месье Жавер! Простите, я увлеклась и не заметила, как вы вошли, - спохватилась юная мадам Понмерси, когда последние аккорды смолкли. – Надеюсь, вам не пришлось долго ждать?

Нет, мадам, - Жавер, казалось, не успел еще вернуться «с небес на землю», - если кто и увлекся, так это я. Я… никогда раньше ничего подобного не слышал. Вы очень хорошо играете.

Да ну, пустяки, - чуть покраснела Козетта, еще до сих пор не привыкшая к комплиментам. – Меня, конечно, учили музыке, как и всему тому, что должна уметь благовоспитанная девица, но не могу сказать, что я сильно преуспела. Многие пансионерки в нашей обители играли гораздо лучше меня.

В обители?

Ну да, - окончательно смутилась Козетта. – Я обучалась в закрытой школе при монастыре. Разве вы не знали? Вроде бы мы общаемся уже довольно давно, я думала, кто-нибудь из наших хоть раз да упомянул в разговоре…

Постойте! - инспектора осенила внезапная догадка. – А монастырь этот был случайно не Малый Пикпюс?

Да, действительно. Но откуда вы…

Я идиот...

Пардон? (Козетта уже решительно ничего не понимала.)

Зная _его, _я должен был догадаться… Неудивительно, ведь для этого человека не было решительно ничего невозможного!.. И все же я не сопоставил факты, и потерял след на долгие годы… вот поэтому я идиот!

Погодите, месье Жавер, - до Козетты начал доходить смысл инспекторских терзаний. – Вы имеете в виду нас с отцом? То, что мы несколько лет прожили в монастыре и вы не могли нас найти в городе? Но…разве вам до сих пор жаль, что так все сложилось? Что вам не удалось нас задержать?

В ее взгляде было столь неподдельное изумление, что Жавер не выдержал и отвел глаза в сторону.

Нет, мадам, - очень тихо произнес он, наконец. – Теперь – нет. И не только из-за Валь…вашего отца. Вы тоже заслуживали лучшей доли, чем быть отданной в казенный приют.

Думаете, там мне было бы еще хуже, чем у Тенардье?

Инспектора передернуло, будто от пощечины. За последнее, довольно благоприятное время как-то забылся тот факт, что не у него одного было тяжелое детство.

Не думаю…пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз. – В приюте вы, конечно, были бы худо-бедно накормлены и одеты, но, поймите меня правильно, я сам рос в подобном заведении, и отнюдь не желал бы вам такой участи. Слава Богу, что на вашем пути встретился такой человек, как Жан Вальжан. Мне в этом плане повезло меньше – я не встретил в свое время нужного человека… Но, прошу меня простить, мадам Понмерси, я не хотел ворошить былое…

Эфрази.

Простите?…

При крещении мне дали имя Эфрази. Сомневаюсь, что вы стали бы называть меня детским домашним прозвищем; но хотя бы полным именем-то можно. «Мадам баронесса», как и «господин инспектор», звучит слишком холодно и официально, а мы ведь не чужие люди… во всяком случае, я так думаю, не так ли?

- Хорошо… Эфрази, - эхом отозвался Жавер.

- И не смотрите на меня так, будто в чем-то провинились передо мной: ведь в том, что я попала к Тенардье, вашей вины нет – вы тогда о моем существовании и не подозревали, а что до того, _как _мне у них жилось…согласна, воспоминания не из приятных, но, с другой стороны, кто знает, _что _бы выросло из меня, вздумай они воспитывать меня как родную! Чему бы я от них научилась? Я ведь слабохарактерная, и не смогла бы, как Гаврош, идти наперекор, плыть против течения, - тут она взглянула на ушедшего глубоко в свои мысли инспектора, - или как вы, месье Эмиль. Вот вы _смогли_, и это, на мой взгляд, достойно восхищения…

От услышанного впервые за долгие годы своего имени Жавер вздрогнул.

Восхищения… - с горечью отозвался он, сцепив по привычке руки за спиной и отвернувшись к окну, будто городской пейзаж за стеклом занимал его в данный момент больше чего бы то ни было. – К сожалению, мад…Эфрази, вы далеко не все обо мне знаете, иначе не только не стали бы восхищаться, но и указали бы мне на дверь… и были бы правы! Вряд ли Вальжан рассказывал вам об обстоятельствах, повлекших за собой смерть вашей матери, но фактически….фактически именно я виновен в…

Довольно! - с несвойственной ей решительностью пресекла сбивчивую речь инспектора Козетта. Обойдя рояль, она подошла к Жаверу и взглянула в его лицо, которое, наконец, лишилось своей вечно непроницаемой маски. – Не надо так ни говорить, ни думать! Отец успел до своей кончины рассказать мне о жизни и смерти моей матери. Поверьте, даже если бы вас там не оказалось, ее все равно не удалось бы спасти – у неё была скоротечная чахотка. Достаточно того, что отец столько лет считал себя виновным в тех тяготах, которые выпали на ее долю после увольнения с фабрики. Ни его, ни вас я никогда виновными не считала и считать не буду!.. – от волнения юная баронесса даже повысила голос, чего почти никогда не делала.

Жавер с ужасом почувствовал, что его руки чуть заметно дрожат.

Понимаете, - продолжила Козетта, чуть успокоившись, - бабочки долго не живут.

Я не понимаю…- меньше всего Жавер ожидал услышать такие странные слова.

Знаете, я мало что помню о маме, но мне врезался в память момент, когда мы с ней идем по дороге в Монфермейль, а вдоль нее – поля, луга, покрытые цветами, и бабочки перелетают с цветка на цветок….Так вот, мама всегда мне казалась такой прелестной, хрупкой бабочкой, порхающей по нашей грешной земле. Но, к сожалению, век бабочки короток; наступают холода, дожди, ветер…Моя мама была доброй, хорошей женщиной, но она совершенно не была приспособлена к этой жизни, и трудности не закалили, а просто сломали ее…Я люблю ее и дорожу ее памятью, но едва ли она могла бы дать мне столько же, сколько дал мне отец, - тут она вновь пристально взглянула на Жавера грустными глазами, - я имею в виду не господина Толомьеса, естественно, а своего **настоящего **отца.

Жана Вальжана, - чуть слышно произнес Жавер.

Да, именно его. Он столько для меня сделал, а я была такой неблагодарной…И как же мне теперь его не хватает…

Мне тоже, - невольно вырвалось признание у инспектора.

Значит, вы меня понимаете, - улыбнулась Козетта. – А я, смею надеяться, немного понимаю вас, месье Эмиль. И когда-нибудь смогу убедить вас в том, что вам ни к чему жить с чувством вины. Вы же сами говорили, что Бог через моего отца дал вам новую жизнь. А прошлое…знаете поговорку: «Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон»!

….А кто забудет – тому оба! - в двери гостиной ввалился Гаврош с гитарой наперевес, чрезвычайно довольный собой. – У нас сегодня, я так понимаю, музыкальный вечер, сестрица? А, мсье Жавер, салют! Вас уже тоже, небось, приобщили к высокой культуре? Козетта такая, она может…

Гаврош! Во-первых, не забывай стучаться и здороваться как положено, а, во-вторых, чтобы устраивать вечера, надо, чтобы вся семья была в сборе, а Мариус и месье Жильнорман еще не вернулись, - попеняла ему Козетта. – Но сама идея , кстати, хорошая. Предлагаю вернуться к ней после ужина. Месье Эмиль, надеюсь, вы не торопитесь? Кстати, Гаврош, где ты _это _раздобыл?

Да так, выменял по случаю у Жозе – это мой приятель по школе. Он все равно толком играть не умеет. А я вот хотел бы научиться, – мечтательно протянул подросток, многозначительно глядя на инспектора, – да только от Мариуса с Козеттой не дождешься, они только на рояле сбацать и могут…

Гаврош!

Все, молчу, молчу…

Ну-ка, дай мне сюда на минутку…- Жавер неожиданно для самого себя взял в руки инструмент, от которого еще год назад шарахнулся бы, как от чумы, как и от любого напоминания о его цыганском происхождении. Несмотря на перерыв в несколько десятилетий, его профессиональная память и на этот раз не подвела….

**Эпизод ****N**** 6 «Товарищ»**

У инспектора был выходной, и он был занят весьма прозаическим делом - стиркой сорочек. Закатав до локтей рукава рубашки, он усердно намыливал манжеты и воротнички, когда дремавший у камина Кадо вскочил и понесся в прихожую. Радостный вид пса яснее слов говорил, что пришел кто-то свой. Секунду спустя зазвенел дверной колокольчик.  
На пороге стоял Гаврош, очень вытянувшийся и повзрослевший за последние полгода-год. "Сколько ему лет? Шестнадцать-семнадцать... Должно быть, уже бреется", - рассеянно подумал Жавер и посторонился, пропуская гостя в квартиру.  
Юноша бросил взгляд на мокрые руки инспектора, затем - на тазик с сорочками. Его табачного цвета глаза изумленно округлились.  
- Не знал, что вы умеете стирать!  
- Я умею достаточно, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть и никого не обременять, - отрезал Жавер и вышел из комнаты, чтобы попросить квартирную хозяйку приготовить чай.  
- Я имел в виду, это же бабс... в смысле, женская работа, - растерянно пояснил парень.  
Жавер вытер руки полотенцем и присел на корточки перед камином, чтобы подбросить в него дров.  
- Ну и что? Не стыдно делать женскую работу, стыдно зарасти грязью. В молодости мне было не по средствам держать прислугу, теперь - как представлю, что какая-то чужая женщина ходит по моей комнате, трогает мои вещи, становится как-то не по себе. Но ты же не об этом хотел поговорить?  
Собственно, Гаврош хотел посоветоваться с умным и неравнодушным взрослым человеком, которым с недавних пор казался ему инспектор. Но как приступить к разговору, он не знал.  
Вошла старушка хозяйка с подносом, уставленным чайными чашками и тарелками с сыром и печеньем. Кадо при виде любимых лакомств тотчас распустил слюни.  
- Как он тут у вас помещается? - уворачиваясь от улыбающейся слюнявой морды, спросил Гаврош.  
- Место, Кадо! - инспектор кинул псу ломтик сыра, тот поймал его на лету, клацнув железной пастью, и растянулся на коврике.  
- Здоровенный какой вымахал, перерос папашу, - заметил юноша. - А наш Шу-Шу уже старенький совсем, еле ноги таскает.  
- Сколько ему? - спросил Жавер, внутренне поежившись при мысли, что пройдет несколько лет - и Кадо тоже состарится. До того, как завел собаку, он сам не понимал, насколько был одинок.  
- Гм... Мне было три года, когда мы с Козеттой его нашли, - стало быть, четырнадцать.  
- Значит, тебе уже семнадцать, - кивнул Жавер.  
- Вот в том-то и дело, - поставив чашку на поднос, заговорил парень. - Школу я в этом году закончу, а дальше что? Мариус говорит - давай наймем репетиторов, будешь готовиться в университет, а на кой мне этот университет?  
- А что говорит Эфрази?  
- Она же женщина, - пожал плечами Гаврош. - Поскольку я не собираюсь ни выходить замуж, ни открывать модную лавку, - что она может мне посоветовать?  
- Я тем более не могу, - настала очередь Жавера пожимать плечами. - Какой из меня наставник юношества? Как видишь, ни жены, ни выводка детишек я так и не завел. Только собаку, да и то твоими всё молитвами.  
- Какие ваши годы, - нахально ухмыльнулся Гаврош. - А если серьезно - я тут подумал, не поступить ли мне в полицию? А? Что скажете, месье Эмиль?

Повисла напряженная тишина. Жавер поднял глаза на юношу и замер, пораженный сходством между ними, которого до сих пор не замечал. Он словно смотрел в глаза самому себе, только семнадцатилетнему.  
- Не самая удачная идея, - проговорил он после паузы. - Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это - быть полицейским.  
- Вот и просветите меня на этот счет, - дерзко ответил парень.  
- Охотно. Представь, что твой начальник берет взятку и освобождает заведомого преступника, которого ты задержал с риском для жизни, - тяжелым голосом заговорил Жавер, расхаживая по комнате. - Представь, что адвокат разваливает дело в суде, и пойманный тобой убийца или насильник остается безнаказанным. А теперь представь на минуту, что ты совершил ошибку, и эта ошибка разрушила чью-то жизнь. Может, даже не одну, поскольку люди связаны между собой, - добавил он угрюмо. - И ты должен жить с этим и продолжать делать свою работу, обливаясь холодным потом при мысли, что снова можешь сделать что-то неправильно.  
- Тем не менее, кто-то же должен следить за тем, чтобы личности вроде моего папаши сидели на... попе ровно, - усмехнулся Гаврош.  
Жавер сцепил руки за спиной, подавив нелепое, непонятно откуда взявшееся желание взъерошить парнишке вихры.  
- Кто-то должен. Но почему именно ты?  
- А почему именно вы?  
- Мой выбор был... довольно ограниченным, - подумав, ответил инспектор. - У тебя больше возможностей.  
- Возможностей жить на чужой счет? - сердито сверкнул глазами парень. - У моей названой сестры и её мужа есть средства, но я не намерен позволять им содержать меня. Я больше не ребенок, я мужчина и должен делать что-то, за что меня будут уважать!  
- А вот это вряд ли. Люди сторонятся тех, кто делает грязную работу, - покачал головой Жавер. - Полицейский мундир не пользуется популярностью, лучше поступи в легионеры.

17

**Эпилог ****N****1**

Мариус, вы идиот!

Да ладно вам, месье инспектор, тоже мне, новость! Вы меня каждую неделю так величаете…

…и вовсе не каждую! Не чаще раза в месяц!

Можно подумать, вы учет ведете!

А вы будто держите в секретере реестр всех кем-либо озвученных оскорблений в свой адрес!

Короче, месье Жавер, вы уже повторяетесь. Пора придумать что – нибудь пооригинальнее…К тому же у нас радостное событие, праздник, а вы…

Хорошо, сделаем поправку на праздник: поздравляю Вас, господин барон Понмерси, вы идиот!

Так чем же я на этот раз провинился, месье инспектор?

Как будто сами не знаете!

Не имею ни малейшего представления. Тем более, вы сами только что оценили мои умственные способности как весьма неудовлетворительные…

Не иронизируйте, у вас это плохо получается. И ответьте, наконец, как вам только в голову пришло так обозвать свою родную дочь?

Пардон?..

Не делайте вид, будто не расслышали! Как вы только додумались назвать девочку Жанной – Эмилией?!

Не вижу в этом ничего криминального, месье инспектор. По-моему, звучит красиво…

Ах, красиво?! Так и называли бы в честь какой-нибудь героини одного из этих сентиментальных дамских романчиков, если эстетики захотелось…

Ну, при всем к вам уважении, месье, мы все же не семейка Тенардье, чтобы называть детей в честь барышень из «сентиментальных романчиков»!

..И поэтому вы решили дать несчастной девочке имена двух самых невыносимых людей современности, причем абсолютно непохожих друг на друга?! Отличный выбор, нет слов! Вы издеваетесь, да?!

Если бы издевались – назвали бы Эсмеральдой. Или там Земфирой какой – нибудь. А так – вполне приличное имя. Да вы успокойтесь, месье инспектор, вот, лучше попробуйте еще это бламанже…

Я абсолютно спокоен! Это вы… да оставьте же, наконец, мою тарелку в покое, что вы мне все подкладываете и подкладываете! Или вы хотите таким образом заткнуть мне рот?

Ну… вообще-то была такая идея…

Эфрази, вы же неглупая женщина, умоляю, скажите хоть вы своему супругу, чтобы он не издевался над ребенком!

Но, месье Жавер, сказать по правде, это изначально была моя идея …

Ясно. Забираю свои слова обратно…

Про то, что я – идиот?

Нет, про благоразумие вашей супруги. И не смотрите на меня так, мадам баронесса, знаю я все эти ваши уловки. Вот как так можно поступить с собственным ребенком? А если бедная девочка всю жизнь будет мучиться раздвоением личности?! Представляете, захочется ей, к примеру, до обеда стянуть эклер или там пирожное из буфета, она его тайком возьмет без спросу, а потом сама себя будет ругать, или того хуже, наказывать за то, что ослушалась родителей? А если она от Вальжана и меня унаследует не достоинства, а совсем наоборот? А если она, не дай Бог, окажется блондинкой?…

Ну же, месье Эмиль, нельзя так мрачно смотреть на жизнь! Зато у вас появится еще одна близкая вам живая душа…

Вот! Именно! К этому я и веду! Мало мне будто этого белого пушистого недоразумения…

У этого белого и пушистого, между прочим, имя есть…

….так вот, сначала собака, потом этот ваш приемный братец накачался на мою шею…

….Но месье, вы же не станете отрицать, что Гаврош и в самом деле к вам привязался! Вы для него теперь больший авторитет, чем мы оба вместе взятые..

… И приходит по любому поводу ко мне на квартиру, как к себе домой, так еще теперь мне нести ответственность за новорожденную мадемуазель Понмерси! Не могу же я делать вид, будто она названа в честь какого-нибудь вашего пятиюродного дядюшки, который внезапно тоже оказался Эмилем! Нет, я не такой человек, чтобы избегать ответственности! Но если вы думаете, что из меня можно будет сделать няньку для вашей барышни, то напрасно….

Ах, месье Эмиль, как здорово, что вы сами об этом первый заговорили! А то Мариус как-то все стеснялся вам предложить, но раз уж зашла речь об ответственности… я бы очень хотела, чтобы крестным отцом нашей дочки были именно вы! Честное слово, я просто не представляю другого человека на этом месте…

Что!? Да я …да вы….

Салют, народ! Что-то какие-то у вас лица непраздничные, как я погляжу…

Наконец-то, Гаврош, проходи! Нет-нет, все в порядке, это месье инспектору просто кусок не в то горло попал… Сейчас по спине постучим, и все пройдет… Ой, а кто это с тобой, братец?

Это моя подруга Николь, мы в параллельных классах учимся. Николь, это мои приемные брат с сестрой, Мариус и Козетта Понмерси, а это инспектор Жавер, он мне практически как отец, классный мужик, хотя и фараон, вот увидишь, когда его получше узнаешь…

?!

Да ладно вам, инспектор, что вы, в самом деле, как неродной!…Эй,салют, Кадо, дай лапу! Смотри, что у меня для тебя есть…

«Лучше бы меня пристрелили на баррикадах!», в сердцах подумал было Жавер, окруженный со всех сторон мирно галдящей младой порослью.

К счастью, эта крамольная мысль исчезла одновременно с новой порцией блинчиков, которые Туссен готовила не хуже любого шеф-повара.

Жизнь жительствовала.

**Эпилог № 2 , альтернативный **

_(через семь лет после основной части, между началом и концом главы проходит от нескольких месяцев до года, на читательское усмотрение)_

Месье Жавер, позвольте вашу тарелку! Уж как молодой хозяин, Царство ему небесное, любил именно такие блинчики , с клубничным джемом…

Благодарю, Туссен. Не утруждайте себя, я сам положу…

…И снова он cидит все за тем же обеденным столом, а на столе – снова, как и восемь лет назад, поминальная трапеза… «Это становится уже недоброй традицией», - горько усмехается инспектор про себя. Сначала Вальжан (с которого все и началось), потом, год назад – старик Жильнорман, а теперь настал (внезапно для всех) и черед внука, «молодого хозяина» Понмерси, с которым, как он теперь признается себе, их отношения с годами стали если не дружескими, то близкими к ним. Тридцать лет – слишком рано для перехода в вечность, тем более от такой нелепой, абсурдной причины, как осложнения после гриппа. Хотя…его мысли вдруг вернулись к приснопамятным «Друзьям азбуки»: Анжольрасу было, кажется, лет двадцать пять, а многим из его соратников–студентов – и того меньше. Но они хотя бы верили, что идут на смерть за правое дело… А ему вот уже стукнуло шестьдесят, и, хотя столько раз бывал на волосок от гибели, однако живет себе и даже в отставку не спешит… «А ведь Вальжан был всего на несколько лет старше меня нынешнего, когда…», - резанула неприятная мысль. Ее тут же оспорила другая, еще более горькая: сложись все иначе, Вальжан дожил бы лет до ста, и кончина его на самом деле наступила отнюдь не от старости…Тут инспектор решительно тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя назойливую муху: нечего рефлексировать, когда тем, кто сидит вокруг тебя за столом, гораздо тяжелее, - ведь они потеряли действительно родного, близкого им человека!

… Да, о неизбежной грядущей отставке он старается не думать, хотя, сказать по правде, при его занятости времени для подобных раздумий, как правило, много не бывает. Возрастная планка по его званию уже пройдена, но новый префект, как и его предшественник, закрывает на это глаза, и каждый год настойчиво предлагает должность комиссара, а Жавер все с таким же постоянством год за годом вежливо, но твердо отказывается от повышения.

На службе его величают за глаза «вечным инспектором» («да ни одного инспектора вечного не бывает, отшучивается обычно он, все мы умираем когда-нибудь..»), а уже малочисленные теперь злые языки - «Жавером Бессмертным», - почти как того скелетообразного лысого злого чародея из «Сказок народов мира», которые они с крестницей все же осилили, несмотря на сложные отношения Жавера с художественной литературой. Среди сослуживцев, к его искреннему удивлению, недоброжелателей у него теперь раз-два и обчелся, зато желающих навязаться в напарники, а то и «ученики» - хоть отбавляй. (Когда именно его стали больше уважать, нежели бояться, да еще и – неслыханное прежде дело! – ставить в пример новичкам, он в повседневной суете как-то не заметил). Именно среди них, офицеров младшего звена, родилось еще одно его прозвище: после того, как он сменил таки старый редингот на новый черный кожаный плащ, он стал, вдобавок к прочим «говорящим» эпитетам, еще и «Черным Плащом»; причем, как он подозревает, не без участия нахала Гавроша… теперь уже не просто мальчишки - сорванца, а рядового Детруамезона… Гаврош и жандармерия – казалось бы, две вещи несовместные, а вот поди ж ты… тот факт, что парень вздумал взять с него пример в выборе карьеры, было, несомненно, иронией судьбы. Да, как и взрослый теперь уже Кадо, Гаврош так и остался ему верным товарищем, и оба они души не чают в маленькой (хотя , впрочем, не такой уж и маленькой – семь лет минуло!) Жанне-Эмилии Понмерси, которая отвечает им взаимностью.

Крестный, а я теперь сирота?

Проницательные карие глаза смотрят на него с обезоруживающим доверием.

Нет, Жаворонок, …слава Богу, не совсем. Наполовину. Но с тобой твоя мама, и Гаврош, и твой младший брат и…. ну и я тоже…

«Ты не останешься в одиночестве. Твое детство не будет похоже на детство твоей матери… или на мое собственное. Тебя минует эта чаша.»

А главным в семье у нас теперь кто будет? Наверное, ты?

Я?!

Ну да. Ты ведь самый старший. И живой. А кто же еще будет у нас за главного? Больше-то некому: папа теперь с Богом, прадедушка Люк тоже, а дедушка Жан вообще давным - давно на небо ушел, это еще до меня было… А ты вот остался с нами.

А я остался… - как эхо, повторил ошеломленный Жавер.

Ну вот, я и говорю. Ведь должен же кто-то о маме позаботиться. Ей же тяжело. Я –то уже большая, а Жорж- Люк еще совсем мелкий…

Жаннетт, что это еще за «мелкий»? Не иначе, как ты с дядей Гаврошем слишком много общалась. Я ему еще выскажу…. Ты ведь барышня, будущая баронесса.

Да нет, дядя Эмиль, ты все напутал! Это Жорж – Люк, когда вырастет, будет бароном, а я стану простой странствующей принцессой.

Это как?

Очень просто – буду путешествовать по свету, побеждать драконов и освобождать пленных рыцарей.

Хм… оригинально… мне уже заранее жаль драконов…

А мне – рыцарей. Особенно тех, кого дома никто не ждет.

?

Ну, я как-то, когда еще папа с нами был, нашла книгу в библиотеке, а там был стих про бедного рыцаря…

Даже так?

Ага. Так и было написано… «Жил на свете рыцарь бедный, молчаливый и простой; c виду – сумрачный и бледный, духом смелый и прямой…». Кстати, я еще тогда про тебя подумала – ты на этого рыцаря очень похож….

Никогда бы не подумал…

…. Только ты уже не один, как этот рыцарь. У тебя мы есть. Ну и Кадо, само собой.

Да уж…

Но ты не думай, это я просто за маму и братика волнуюсь, они же беззащитные совсем. А я себя сама могу защитить! Вот если, например, к нам вор влезет, я притаюсь за дверью, он войдет, а я его ножиком – мне дядя Гаврош еще давно свой старый отдал – прямо в сердце – бац!

Так, Жаворонок, постой. Забыла, чему я тебя учил? Твой воображаемый злодей – обыкновенный вор, а не убийца. Вот если он тебе или твоим родным будет оружием угрожать, тогда да. А если он просто тайком проник в дом, то твое «бац» - это уже превышение самообороны. Это уже уголовно наказуемо…

Статья пятьдесят шестая, часть четвертая, пункт восьмой?

Память у тебя, Жаннетт, феноменальная…

Знаешь что, крестный? А давай ты к нам жить переедешь? Тогда и эту… самооборону превышать не придется! И Кадо со мной будет веселее, пока ты на службе. Ой, крестный, ты так побледнел, прямо как тот рыцарь из книжки…Я на кухню сбегаю, тебе чего-нибудь принесу…

Вот уж подложила свинью, святоша, ничего не скажешь, кошелка старая, чтоб ей…! – в его дверь без стука, чуть ли не с ноги, влетел необычайно разъяренный Гаврош.

Так, рядовой Детруамезон, отставить обсценную лексику на моей жилплощади! - Жавер от изумления даже не успел толком рассердиться. – Смирно! Вольно! А теперь рассказывай, что стряслось, только по делу!

Да, это все эта старая дева, мамзель Жильнорман, удружила, называется! – Гаврош с размаху плюхнулся на табурет, который в знак протеста недовольно скрипнул. – Понимаете, инспектор, она тут в монастырь, видите ли, собралась! Говорит, давно мечтала и все такое, а тут сначала старик, отец ее, а теперь и Мариус… в общем типа пора настала удалиться от мира…

И что же в этом особенного? Для незамужней бездетной немолодой женщины не такое уж и странное решение…

Да если б только в этом дело было! - Гаврош в сердцах зашвырнул форменный головной убор в самый дальний угол инспекторской комнаты (которая, кстати, в последние годы не раз видала его в своих стенах в самое разное время суток). – Она нам с Козеттой напоследок решила лекцию о морали толкнуть! Мол, теперь, когда Козетта овдовела, неприлично-де ей в одном доме с холостым молодым человеком (это со мной, значит!) проживать. Который, типа, ей не кровный родственник, а так, не пришей кобыле хвост…

Так, кобыл оставить в покое!

….вот, значит и заявила мне под конец: либо женись на ней, либо ищи себе другое место жительства, чтобы, дескать, не ском-про-ме-ти-ро-вать, видите ли! А что у меня уже давно есть невеста, и что мы с Николь уже и дату назначили, через полгода, когда у меня совершеннолетие наступит, да и траур закончится, и что мы любим друг друга еще со школы, а Козетта для меня как сестра родная, - все это ее, естественно, не волнует! Она там будет грехи замаливать, а мы тут по ее милости оказались в полной ж…

Отставить!

Не , ну я не знаю , как это прилично можно описать. Короче, товарищ инспектор, либо придется мне пока у вас пожить, либо… даже и не знаю что делать…Но Николь я однозначно бросать не собираюсь! Мы столько лет ждали, а тут будут еще всякие старые девы, свихнувшиеся на приличиях, решать, как нам жить!…

Кто о чем, а ты все о своей личной жизни! – вдруг ни с того ни с сего рявкнул Жавер. – Можно подумать, одному тебе тут тяжело, бедному, несчастному….А то, что Эфрази, которой ты, по сути, жизнью обязан, лишилась самого близкого человека, осталась одна с двумя малыми детьми, да еще и безо всякого опыта по распоряжению капиталом, оставленным по завещанию, - это в твою стриженую башку не приходило?! Уж кому и жаловаться на жизнь, то именно ей, а она ничего, молодцом, руки не опускает и в рыданиях сутки напролет не проводит! Ей наша поддержка нужна в трудный момент, а ты тут плачешься… Если уж никак нельзя повлиять на общественное мнение…

А знаете что, товарищ инспектор? - Гаврош даже поднялся с табурета, настолько его поразила внезапно пришедшая безумная идея. – Женитесь-ка вы на Козетте сами! А то для меня это как на родной сестре… неправильно, одним словом, как-то…

Да ты совсем сдурел, щенок! – инспектор чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько мне лет?!

Я к вам, товарищ инспектор, в паспорт не заглядывал – мне, как младшему по званию, не положено, - уже спокойным голосом отвечал Гаврош, с непривычно для него серьезным лицом. – А только, скажу я вам честно, как на духу: кому-нибудь постороннему я бы сестрицу Козетту ни за что бы отдать не согласился. А вы – свой человек, надежный. Вам доверять можно, вы не предадите. Да и она вас уважает. Так что подумайте, а я, пожалуй, пойду… от греха подальше… как вы меня сами учили, сапоги надо чистить с вечера, чтобы утром надевать на свежую голову, и все такое…- с этими словами Гаврош, ловким движением подхватив фуражку из угла, куда ее перед этим незаслуженно забросил, тут же исчез в дверном проеме.

Дверь захлопнулась прежде, чем в юного жандарма успела попасть пролетевшая через всю комнату дубинка.  
Жавер в изнеможении опустился на табурет, на котором незадолго до этого сидел его обнаглевший донельзя протеже. Чувствовал он себя на все сто… лет.

…Под сводами средневековой церкви, помнившей крестовые походы, звучал орган. Солнечные лучи пронизывали разноцветные стекла витражей, превращая их в драгоценные камни. Рослый седеющий брюнет с ястребиным носом, сидевший прикрыв глаза, то ли наслаждался музыкой, то ли попросту дремал, как и некоторые другие прихожане. На вид ему можно было дать лет пятьдесят или около того. Худое, резкое лицо с глубокими носогубными складками и вертикальной морщиной на лбу, малопривлекательное с точки зрения канонов красоты, и седые виски свидетельствовали о долгом и тернистом жизненном пути, но, судя по прямой спине и поджарой фигуре, стариком этому человеку предстояло стать лет через двадцать, не раньше.

Мужчина размышлял. Теперь, когда Эфрази овдовела, он не мог остаться просто другом дома - это бросило бы тень на её доброе имя. Но и предоставить молодую женщину судьбе он тоже не мог - поскольку обещал это Вальжану, поскольку винил себя в смерти её матери... поскольку привязался к ней самой и её детям, родным и приемным, привык за эти годы считать себя членом семьи. Лишившись её общества, ставших привычными вечеров в её доме, он бы почувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. И это делало его сомнения еще более мучительными: как он мог быть уверен, что действует в интересах Эфрази, если сам этого хотел?

Эфрази внушала Жаверу чувство, на которое он ранее считал себя неспособным: он испытывал такую тревогу, даже страх за неё, как будто она была не полной сил молодой женщиной, а чем-то неземным, наподобие тех мелодий, которые она вечерами вызванивала на клавикордах. Слово "любовь" Жавер даже мысленно не произносил, поскольку ассоциировал это понятие с водевилями, канканом и прочими фривольностями, которые ему претили и сами по себе, и особенно в связи с Эфрази, которая вся была аромат духов, тающий в воздухе хрустальный аккорд, легкий перестук каблучков.

Он хотел и мог защитить её - особенно теперь, когда возникла угроза, что на немалое состояние баронессы Понмерси слетится рой искателей богатых невест, половина из которых - игроки, а другая половина - завсегдатаи притонов и борделей. Но что он мог дать ей, помимо защиты? Эфрази была замужем за любимым человеком, была счастлива с ним - а разве он, Жавер, знает, что такое счастье? Разве такого, как он, можно любить?  
Он в который раз вообразил себя - угрюмого старого волкодава с седой мордой - об руку с сияющей молодостью, изящной как статуэтка севрского фарфора красавицей Эфрази - и возмущенно фыркнул. Случись такое, знающие о его цыганской крови решат, что он её приворожил. А главное, какая супружеская жизнь может получиться у возвышенной натуры, знающей наизусть Ронсара и Петрарку, с офицером полиции?  
- А за что вообще женщины любят мужчин? - произнес рядом знакомый голос. Жавер вздрогнул и обернулся.  
На скамье возле него сидел Жан Вальжан, вот только выглядел он лет на тридцать - если бы был в эти свои тридцать лет не подрезальщиком деревьев и, уж конечно, не каторжником, а учителем, священником или врачом. Молодое лицо было одухотворенно-прекрасным, яркие голубые глаза изливали свет, волосы - не седые, а просто белокурые - сияли морозным блеском.  
- Здравствуй, друг, - улыбнулся он, и от его улыбки, лица, вполоборота обращенного к Жаверу, протянутой руки заструился теплый поток расплавленного золота.  
- Что это? - еле выговорил Жавер.  
- Слава Господня, - беспечно отозвался Вальжан.  
- Т-ты... ангел?

- Ты сказал, - улыбнулся Вальжан. Его ладонь была вполне осязаемой, твердой, от неё шло живое тепло.  
- А почему ты?... - Жавер имел в виду "...так помолодел", как будто именно это было сейчас самым важным.  
- А-а! - еще радостнее заулыбался Вальжан, сияя глазами, ясными и лучистыми, как у ребенка. - Так ТАМ нам всем по тридцать три года - и мне, и Анжольрасу, и Фантине, и монсеньору Мириэлю...  
- Тридцать три?  
- Возраст Христа, - пояснил Вальжан, слегка пожав плечами, за которыми тяжело колыхнулось нечто, похожее на шитый золотом плащ. Или на сложенные, испускающие золотое сияние крылья.  
- Вальжан, что ТАМ? - почему-то шепотом спросил Жавер.  
- Пойдем, покажу тебе то, что ты сможешь увидеть. Давай руку! - золотое свечение, окружавшее Вальжана, вспыхнуло ярче, и они, держась за руки, шагнули... куда-то. Впоследствии Жавер не мог восстановить в памяти целостной картины - только обрывки, фрагменты какой-то грандиозной мозаики: вот им навстречу с радостным лаем мчится Шу-Шу, которого семейство Понмерси похоронило и оплакало год назад... Вот мимо проезжает группа всадников на дивной красоты конях, на которых нет уздечек и седел... Вот ему радостно машет рукой красавица, лицо которой, имей он привычку так выражаться, Жавер назвал бы лицом самой любви, и он с изумлением узнает в красавице Фантину...  
Жавер даже в детстве не был веселым и жизнерадостным, но во время этого странного путешествия ему хотелось смеяться от счастья. Он редко задумывался о загробной жизни, райском блаженстве, и уж конечно никогда не представлял себе рай как место, где все смеются и радуются.  
- Всё совершенно по-другому! Всё не так! - восторженно подтвердил Вальжан, по-видимому, читавший его мысли. Это уже не шокировало, как и то, что за спиной у спутника оказался не плащ, а все-таки крылья.

- Мешают, наверно? - брякнул Жавер. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким свободным, таким беспечным и таким живым. Сболтнул очевидную глупость - и прыснул со смеху вместо того, чтобы устыдиться.  
- Да нет, не мешают, - тоже смеясь, ответил Вальжан. - Я ведь не сразу стал таким, как сейчас. Здесь нет времени, но новоприбывшим дают возможность оглядеться, освоиться... Жаль, не могу показать тебе дом, в котором я жил, - пора возвращаться.  
- Как же тебя звать теперь? - спохватился Жавер.  
- Иоанн, - с легким смущением отозвался Вальжан. - Я теперь в свите святого Иоанна Милостивого, в честь которого меня и крестили. Ну, храни тебя Господь!  
- Подожди! - Жавер гордился своим умением говорить коротко, емко и по существу, но сейчас эта способность ему отказала, и он смог лишь бессвязно пробормотать: - Козетта... Эфрази... Я её люблю! - выпалил он внезапно и понял, что это истинная правда.  
- Ну и она тебя любит. Хоть и по-другому, не так, как Мариуса. Словом, благословляю!  
...Жавер открыл глаза. Церковный служка, собиравший пожертвования, смотрел на него с благоговейным ужасом. Жавер опустил в его кружку монету, недоумевая, чем он мог так напугать законопослушного человека. Он не видел своего лица, позолоченного отблеском рая.

Уже стемнело, во всех окнах особняка покойного месье Жильнормана погас свет, но малая гостиная на втором этаже все еще была освещена, а на балконе четко виднелись два силуэта, мужской и женский.

Какое сегодня изумительное звездное небо! Жаль, что я в нем почти не ориентируюсь…

Да, помню, кто-то из этих заумных немецких философов сказал что-то вроде: «Две вещи, которые не перестают меня изумлять – это звездное небо над головой и нравственный закон внутри нас» - кажется, так.

А, Мариус все-таки заставил вас прочесть Канта!

Всего одну книгу, и, боюсь, это единственное, что я оттуда запомнил. Все же философия, увы, не по моей части.

И все-таки, месье Эмиль, вы же пришли сегодня так поздно не для того, чтобы обсудить со мной погоду, расположение звезд или труды Иммануила Канта?

Да. То есть нет. В смысле…да, у меня есть серьезный вопрос к вам, но…

Но вы не уверены, что я смогу на него ответить?

Нет, напротив! Только вы и можете на него ответить.

В воздухе повисла тишина.

Я не хочу, чтобы ради меня вы приносили себя в жертву, Эмиль.

Ошеломленный Жавер вперил взгляд в серьезное личико молодой хозяйки дома.

Впервые за все время их знакомства она назвала его просто по имени, безо всяких «месье».

Эфрази, вы не поняли…

Да нет, я все поняла. Вы пришли, чтобы исполнить обещание, данное отцу, не так ли?

Откуда вам это известно?! Кроме Вальжана и меня никто об этом не знает…не мог узнать!

Можете не верить, но не так давно, уже после…смерти Мариуса, я видела странный сон, про вас и отца, и в нем вы обещали ему позаботиться обо мне, когда его… не станет. Козетта смущенно опустила взгляд. – Я понимаю… вы дали слово и теперь считаете, что должны его сдержать. Но я не стою таких жертв. Подождите, - она остановила инспектора, который хотел было возразить, но не успел. – Выслушайте меня до конца. Почти всю жизнь, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как я рассталась с той ужасной семейкой, меня оберегали, охраняли от бед и напастей, холили и лелеяли, словно фарфоровую куклу. Но мне уже не шестнадцать лет и я давно не кисейная барышня! Нельзя всю жизнь только получать, не отдавая ничего взамен! Поймите, Эмиль, я не хочу больше быть камнем на чужой шее, не хочу быть обузой! Сначала отец, потом Мариус, а теперь вы…. Впрочем, почему «теперь»? Вы уже много лет заботитесь о нас, обо всех нас, но жертвовать своей свободой…

Да что мне эта свобода! – выпалил ни с того ни с сего инспектор. – Я до пятидесяти лет жил один как сыч! Видал я такую свободу в…. а, неважно! На свой счет я не обольщаюсь! Знаю, я вас недостоин…

Кто вам сказал такую глупость?

Жавер изумленно уставился на Козетту, будто видел ее впервые.

Если вы про социальный статус, то это абсурд. Кому, как не вам, знать мое настоящее происхождение! Из меня такая же баронесса, как, прошу прощения, из вас – писатель! А что касается… личных качеств (тут она снова отвернулась), это, скорее, я вас недостойна. Вы столько сделали для моей семьи, а я…Я до сих пор ничем не отблагодарила вас.

Как это «не отблагодарили», - от возмущения у Жавера даже прорезался, наконец, дар речи. – Вы есть, вы существуете на этом свете, и для меня этого достаточно. Только здесь, в вашем доме я и понял, что такое – жить по-настоящему. Что значит – быть человеком! А вы говорите…

Теперь пришла очередь Козетты изумленно смотреть на собеседника.

Так значит, вы не только из-за обещания…

Не только. Но …

Но вы не уверены в положительном ответе? И очень зря не уверены, должна я вам сказать. Вы что, действительно думали, что безразличны нам… мне…?

Жавер окаменел, не веря своим ушам.

Я понимаю, - продолжала Козетта, как ни в чем не бывало, - вы думаете, что любовь - это что-то сентиментально-слащавое, как в дамских романах. Но вы зря так думаете. Любовь бывает очень разной. Так же, как и люди все разные. От этого она не перестает быть настоящей. Я долго размышляла над этим последнее время… Отец был прав. Нехорошо человеку быть одному! Думаю, Кадо со мной полностью согласится, - прибавила она неожиданно задорным тоном.

….Звезды продолжали светить на землю, на которой за последний час стало на двух одиноких людей меньше.

Жизнь продолжалась.


End file.
